Japanese Kokai patent Application No. HEI 5[1993]-27406 discloses an index print containing a plurality of positive images. Vertical and/or horizontal lines can be provided over a positive image on the index print to indicate a nonstandard designated aspect ratio of a corresponding image stored on a negative film. The aspect ratio is obtained by (1) scanning a magnetic strip on the film or (2) operator input. For example, a pair of horizontal lines are printed across the upper and lower portions of the positive image to indicate a vertically cropped panoramic (PAN) designated aspect ratio. Alternatively, dots can be provided at the periphery of a positive image to indicate the designated aspect ratio. In another embodiment, the positive images are printed in a cropped manner on the index print at the designated aspect ratio.
A problem with the foregoing arrangement is that a customer may not be able to discern the correct aspect ratio by merely observing the lines, dots or cropped positive image on the index print. For example, an HDTV (High Definition Television) aspect ratio and certain telephoto (TELE) aspect ratios will have nearly identical lines, dots or cropped positive images on the index print. The customer may not be able to tell if the designated aspect ratio was HDTV or TELE, thereby confusing the customer. This customer confusion is also present with regular service prints.
A further problem is the manner in which the aspect ratio is obtained. Requiring an operator to input the aspect ratio information is inefficient. Additionally, many films do not have a magnetic strip on which the aspect ratio information can be recorded. Further, many cameras do not have the capability to record a designated aspect ratio on the film or a magnetic strip on the film. Consequently, the apparatus disclosed in the above-referenced Japanese Kokai can only operate (1) on films with magnetic recording strips or (2) with operator intervention.